Optical image scanners, also known as document scanners, convert a visible image (e.g., on a document or photograph, an image in a transparent medium, etc.) into an electronic form suitable for copying, storing, or processing by a computer. An optical image scanner may be a separate device, or an image scanner may be a part of a copier, part of a facsimile machine, or part of a multipurpose device. Reflective image scanners typically have a controlled source of light, and light is reflected off the surface of a document, through an optics system, and onto an array of photosensitive devices (e.g., a charge-coupled device, complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), etc.). Transparency image scanners pass light through a transparent image, for example a photographic positive slide, through optics, and then onto an array of photosensitive devices. The optics focus at least one line, called a scanline, of the image being scanned, onto the array of photosensitive devices. The photosensitive devices convert received light intensity into an electronic signal. An analog-to-digital converter converts the electronic signal into computer readable binary numbers, with each binary number representing an intensity value.
There are two common types of optical image scanners. In a first type, a single spherical reduction lens system is commonly used to focus the scanline onto the photosensor array, and the length of the photosensor array is much less than the length of the scanline. In a second type, an array of many lenses is used to focus the scanline onto the photosensor array, and the length of the photosensor array is the same length as the scanline. For the second type, it is common to use Selfoc® lens arrays, (SLA) (available from Nippon Sheet Glass Co.), in which an array of rod-shaped lenses is used, typically with multiple photosensors receiving light through each individual lens.
Depth of focus refers to the maximum distance that the object position may be changed while maintaining a certain image resolution (i.e., the amount by which an object plane may be shifted along the optical path with respect to some reference plane and introduce no more than a specified acceptable blur). The depth of focus for lens arrays is typically relatively short in comparison to scanners using a single spherical reduction lens system. Typically, flat documents are forced by a cover against a transparent platen for scanning, so depth of focus is not a problem. However, there are some situations in which the surface being scanned cannot be placed directly onto a platen. One example is scanning 35 mm slides. A typical frame for a 35 mm slide holds the surface of the film about 0.7–1.5 mm above the surface of the platen. As a result, slides may be slightly out of focus when using lens arrays that are focused at the surface of the platen. Another example is scanning books or magazines where part of a page being scanned curves into a binding spline, causing part of the surface being scanned to be positioned above the transparent platen. A large depth of focus is needed to sharply image the binding spline.